


A Hundred Times On One Knee

by SLYTHERINEJ



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/F, please they're so cute, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLYTHERINEJ/pseuds/SLYTHERINEJ
Summary: With Jane Andrews being Jane Andrews, she cooks up a little mischievous plan to annoy her girlfriend, Josie Pye into finally popping the question.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Jane Andrews/Josie Pye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Hundred Times On One Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a bonus one shot to my social media au on twitter (awae superstore au) but can also be read as a stand alone.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, Josie Pye, will you marry me?” 

“Oh fuck no,“ Josie groaned, confusing Jane who was currently on one knee, diamond ring between her fingers, looking expectantly at Josie. “Why the hell are you proposing, Jane? You’re stealing my thunder!“ The blonde said, whipping out another velvet box and opening it, revealing a dainty diamond ring, almost exactly like the one Jane was currently holding. 

“Usually, when someone proposes, you just answer them yes or no, babe,” Jane said, rolling her eyes affectionately at Josie. Of course something like this would happen. She should’ve seen it coming, really. 

“I’m sorry babe, but that’s a no. I’ve got my proposal all planned out and everything!“ Josie said, hoisting Jane up from her position on the ground. 

Jane, unfazed, just sighed and pecked Josie on the cheek. “My bad for proposing to my girlfriend on our eighth anniversary.“ 

The pair have been dating since their junior year of high school, and since then, they’ve come to know each other on a different level than any of their friends. Jane learned how to handle Josie’s dramatics such as these, Josie learned how to not get annoyed at Jane and Jerry’s dumbass escapades, and both of them learned that their relationship could go through anything if they just had the patience for each other’s antics and quirks.

“So, when’s this proposal of yours gonna happen?“ Jane asked, lacing her fingers through Josie’s as they walked around the moonlit park. Seriously, I really knew what I was doing when I thought of proposing here. This place is romantic as fuck. Jane thought to herself silently.

Josie raised her eyebrows at the brunette and scoffed. “There’s no way in hell that I’m telling you.“ 

“So you’re just gonna leave me hanging? Put me on edge? Come, on, Jo, the anticipation will kill me.“ At this point, Jane was already moving around so much that her and Josie’s intertwined hands began to swing together. “By now, you would’ve had a ring on your finger, you know?”

“I know.”

“And you’re still willing to deny my proposal just so you could do yours?“

“Of course.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“I don’t.“ 

And so the conversation continued, with Jane making jokes about her failed attempt at a proposal and Josie denying Jane’s request of clues. 

That’s usually how their relationship went, Jane being the energetic and constantly cracking jokes, and Josie basking in the warmth that usually came with Jane’s attitude. 

Well, there’s no better time to be annoying than now. Jane thought as she cooked up her little master plan of proposing as much as she could until the day Josie made her move.

The next day, Jane found herself waking up earlier than Josie, which rarely, if ever, happened. So, she took this as a sign to make her move for her second proposal. She silently made her way to the bathroom and did her usual morning routine, careful not to wake the blonde girl still currently peacefully asleep on their bed. 

She grabbed the diamond ring she perched upon her bedside table and made her way to the kitchen where she would attempt to make a little romantic breakfast that wouldn’t lead to food poisoning or salmonella. 

Grabbing her phone, she searched up easy breakfast recipes but ultimately came back empty handed. So she called the next best person to help her through it. 

“Anne? Hey, it’s Jane. I just wanted to ask you: how do you make breakfast?” The brunette asked, the phone pressed up against her ear as she opened the refrigerator, ready to take out the ingredients needed. 

“Jane? It’s six in the morning. What the hell are you doing awake?” The voice on the other line definitely wasn’t Anne. Well, unless Anne somehow turned into a groggy, deep voiced boy named Gilbert Blythe overnight. Jane scrunched up her nose and checked her phone screen to make sure whether or not she actually contacted the right person in her sleepy haze. To her surprise, she actually did call Anne’s cellphone. 

“Looks like someone spent the night,” Jane teased Gilbert over the phone. Though she can’t see him, she can almost imagine the way he rolled his eyes at her. “Look, just give the phone to Anne. She can cook better than you.”

Gilbert gave a harrumph as Jane heard motion from his end of the conversation. “First of all, Anne’s still asleep. There’s no way in hell I’m gonna wake her up for this,” He started. “And second of all, I’m an excellent cook, thank you very much.”

“So you’ll help me make breakfast?”

“Just order from the cafe near you.”

“But I want to make a romantic breakfast,” Jane whined. “Please, Gilbert,” She tried to inject some emotion in her voice. Begging Gilbert Blythe to help her make breakfast was definitely not how she imagined her morning. 

“Fine. Go grab some eggs, flour, sugar--”

Almost forty five minutes later, with Gilbert hanging up the phone exasperated and exhausted from the effort it took to make Jane understand that ‘no, you can’t eat the pancake batter because it will make you sick’, a platter of pancakes and bacon were perched proudly on the ceramic plate, accompanied by a steaming mug of black coffee. 

Damn, I would make a great wife. Jane thought, a proud smile on her face as she prepared the table in a fashion that Anne Shirley-Cuthbert would be truly proud of. Flower petals littered their table which had been covered in one of their rarely used table cloths as sunlight streamed through the windows of their shared apartment. 

“What’s all this?” Josie came out of the room just in time to catch Jane and the end of her preparations. “Holy shit, did you make breakfast? I’m not gonna get food poisoning from this am I?” She said, eyeing the food on the table, which, she had to admit, looked better than anything Jane had ever made in her lifetime. 

“I hope not. If we do get food poisoning, blame Gilbert,” Jane said, taking a seat across from Josie, grinning widely. “Let’s eat.”

And thus their morning began with the couple talking about their plans for the day and maybe talking about Winifred Rose’s little romance with Jane’s sister from all the way in Paris. 

“Like, I knew that Winnie liked girls. She had that vibe around her you know? Like--” Josie got cut off mid sentence by the feeling of a certain metal object hitting her tongue, hidden in the guise of the pancake. “Screw you, Jane Andrews,” Josie mumbled, spitting out the diamond ring and cleaning it. 

Meanwhile, Jane gave a little smirk and bent down once again on one knee. “Josie Pye, you are the love of my life. You have shown me all the ways that I could live my life throughout the years that we have known each other. I’ve learned a lot of things from you and you witnessed every part of my growth as a person. I guess what I’m trying to say is, Josie Pye, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“This is your idea of torture isn’t it?” Josie asked, still sitting down and eating her pieces of bacon, seemingly unbothered.

Jane grinned up at Josie with a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. “Probably.” The girl shrugged. 

“I hate you so much.” Josie grumbled.

“I’m taking that as a no then.” 

“Is there a way that you would stop proposing to me?”

“Nope,” Jane said, popping the ‘p’ delightfully. She stood up slowly, “Not until you propose.” 

At that, Josie groaned and got ready for work, leaving Jane in the kitchen, proud of her little plan. “I’m a genius.”

It was two days later when proposal number three occurred as they were on their way to work. As usual, Josie was the one driving the both of them, seeing as Jane really wasn’t much of a cautious driver. “So as I was saying, Cole and Diana keep on going on leaves to practice their gigs so I think they’ll quit soon to pursue the art thing full time now that they’re taking off.” 

Jane just hummed absent mindedly, looking out at the window. “Yeah that’s great,” She mumbled mindlessly. 

Josie narrowed her eyes into a squint and looked at Jane. “Is everything alright with you, babe? You seem a bit off today.” 

“Yeah I’m alright.” 

“You know I love you, right?” Josie said, placing one of her hands onto Jane’s knee and later lacing it through Jane’s hands, giving her knuckles a quick kiss as she kept her eyes on the road. 

“I love you too,” Jane said, dropping her grin and replacing it with a huge face splitting smile. Which only meant one thing: mischief was coming. “That’s why I wanted to ask; Josie Pye, you have become the light of my life in the long years that we’ve known each other. We have been dating since junior year of high school and we’ve both learned to understand each other in our own ways. Will you marry me?”  
At this point, Jane was so proud of her little act that she was full on giggling after her little speech to her girlfriend. 

Josie sighed but didn’t let go of her grip on Jane’s hand. “I walked right into that one didn’t I?” She shook her head, of course this would be something Jane would do, pretend to be sad and somber just for me to let my guard down. Honestly, any other person would be mad or irritated, but Josie Pye was oddly entertained and proud of her girlfriend’s antics. 

She won’t tell this to anybody, but she was looking forward to the other proposals coming her way. 

She was just hoping that Jane didn’t accidentally top her proposal which was due pretty soon enough. 

__

“A flash mob. Jane Andrews pulled off a fucking flash mob.” Josie said, a day after Jane’s previous proposal. 

In front of the dumbstruck blonde was a crowd of people singing along to “Marry You” by Bruno Mars (aka the number one corniest song that anyone could play for a proposal flash mob). They were currently in the store where the pair of them worked at. 

“I think I wanna marry you!” The crowd ended, onlookers clapped and filmed the spectacle with their phones. Jane stood in the thick of it all, a Cheshire cat grin on her lips as she knelt on one knee, with the ring that Josie Pye has seen for what felt like a thousand times. 

“Josie Pye, will you marry me?” Jane said, as if daring her to say no in front of all the anticipating people. Too bad. Both of them knew she didn’t give a flying fuck what they would think once she said no. 

Josie walked over to where her beloved girlfriend was kneeling and helped her stand up and kissed her in front of the crowd which whooped and cheered with delight, thinking that she was accepting the proposal. 

As their lips parted, their foreheads rested against each other as Josie mumbled. “You know what my answer is, right?”

Jane giggled and nodded, waiting for her to deny the proposal once again. 

“No,” Josie said loudly, as if she was answering her girlfriend with a sweet yes. The crowd around them shared confused glances as the couple giggled and kissed, celebrating the failure of yet another proposal.  
__

In the span of seven days, how many times do you think Jane Andrews proposed to Josie Pye? The answer is twelve times. 

Jane proposed any time she saw fit, even roping Jerry Baynard-Cuthbert into a few of her plans. Whatever they were doing, may it be the most mundane things, or an extravagant dinner at an expensive restaurant, Josie Pye kept an eye out because she never really knew when Jane would strike. 

“So Jane managed to turn proposing into a little game because of course she did, she’s Jane Andrews,” Tillie Boulter said one afternoon as she hung out in Josie’s office. Tillie resigned from her position as the head of security in the store a few days ago seeing as she accepted an apprenticeship in Avonlea Designs, one of the most prestigious design shops in PEI. 

“Honestly, I’m kinda loving it,” Josie admitted, smiling. “It’s just something so… Jane. It has traces of her every time that she proposes.”

“Then why not say yes?”

“Because obviously my proposal will still be the superior one.” She thought about the plan that she and Anne cooked up a few weeks ago and smiled. “It’s gonna be the best proposal in the world.”

Tillie raised an eyebrow. “I’m guessing that there’s no way that you’re telling me about this proposal are you?” 

“Nope.”

Tillie just sighed. “And I’m guessing you’re also not gonna tell me when this is gonna happen?”

At this, Josie grinned a mischievous grin that her girlfriend would be proud of. “I trust you won’t tell Jane that it’s happening tomorrow.”

“My lips are sealed.” The girl said excitedly. “I wanna hear all the details of this supposedly amazing proposal.”

And so the day naturally flew by and it became time for Josie’s time to shine. “Good morning, babe!” She greeted her girlfriend, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “Today’s a great day, isn’t it?”

“Since when have I been dating Anne Shirley?” Jane said, confused and bewildered at her girlfriend’s attitude.  
“Shut up.” Josie grumbled. 

Jane brightened and hummed. “Ah. There she is!”

“Go get dressed, we have to get to work early today,” Josie said, urging Jane’s slow pace into a much faster one. 

Jane groaned but smiled anyway. “Alright, give me five minutes and I’ll be ready.”

For those five minutes, Josie fiddled with her cellphone, tapped her foot on the hardwood floor, got back into the habit of chewing on her fingernails, and perhaps she even screamed into a pillow. 

She definitely isn’t nervous about this. Of course, it wouldn’t make sense for her to be nervous since she knew that Jane wanted to marry her based on the fact that she proposed numerous times within the span of ten days. 

“Ready!” Jane called out as she made her way to their living room. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Josie said, a smile on her face.

And so Josie drove, mind occupied but her free hand was clutched in Jane’s. She almost burst with excitement at the thought of finally getting to do her plan after weeks of anticipation. She got help from both Anne and Diana in the matter of proposing and she couldn’t be happier with the end result of her plan. 

“Uhh, Jo?”

“Yeah?”

“We just went past the store.”

“I know.”

At Josie’s statement, Jane’s curiosity arose. “Wait, are we playing hooky today?” Her eyes widened as she looked at her girlfriend for answers. 

“Maybe.” With a sly smile on her face, she answered Jane’s question, who, to Josie’s delight, beamed with happiness. 

“Finally! A day off.” Jane slumped into the leather seats of Josie’s car and sighed. “But who’s covering for us? You do know that we’re technically in positions of power over there, right?”

“Today’s the weekend, Anne and Gil don’t have any classes today so they volunteered to take our places.” Josie explained, hoping that Jane didn’t catch a drift of what was happening. 

“That’s so nice of them. They’re such a fucking power couple.”

“But not as powerful as us.”

“Damn right.”

So the drive went by in a haze of jokes and laughter as Josie made her way to the Avonlea Flower Farm, as per Gilbert Blythe’s recommendation. 

As Jane stepped out of the car, she gave a low whistle of appreciation at the view before her. “Damn, Jo. Who knew you were such a sappy date planner?” She teased. 

Josie rolled her eyes and grabbed the picnic basket from the trunk. “At least I know how to cook,” She spat.

At the sight of the picnic basket Jane’s eyes gleamed as she giggled. “We really are turning into cottagecore lesbians, aren’t we?”

They started treading through the numerous flowers in the field until they picked just the right spot underneath a huge willow tree where they set up the picnic blankets and the food that Josie prepared without Jane’s knowledge. 

“This is nice,” Jane said, shovelling the last of the chocolate coated strawberries into her mouth. 

“It is,” Josie agreed, closing her eyes and mentally preparing herself. “This is just the perfect place to propose, isn’t it?”

“Damn it, I forgot the ring. But hey, thanks for the reminder. I’m gonna propose in a second, just wait.” Jane rambled. 

“Not you, you idiot. Me.”

“Oh.” Jane said and smiled. “Alrighty then, let’s hear it.”

Josie let out a shaky breath and took out the little velvet box that has been digging into her hips since the ride over here. “Jane Andrews, you are a fucking whirlwind of chaos, happiness, and compassion and I couldn’t be happier that I get to call you mine. It would be a pleasure to get to be your wife every single day for the rest of our lives. So, Jane Andrews will you--” And before she could finish her sentence Josie closed the velvet box abruptly and put it into the picnic basket as if her whole spiel just didn’t happen.

“Uh. What was that?”

Josie had the audacity to act confused as she packed up their picnic back into the basket. “What was what?”

Realization dawned on Jane. “I get it. You’re proposing Jane Andrews style.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Mhm. You plan on proposing in every single romantic spot in Avonlea but you’re not gonna let me answer, are you?”

Josie smirked. “Smart girl. Come on, we’ve got a lot ahead of us today.”

And so the day went on: they visited Avonlea High (“Jane, this is where we first realized our feelings for each other and I want this to be the place where we realize we want to spend eternity together. Will you--”), they took a detour to Barry’s Pond (“We met here when we were five and that was the beginning of an amazing friendship that turned into something more. And so I stand here today, asking you for the privilege of being your wife, Jane Andrews, will you--”), they drove all the way to Charlottetown, (“We took our first road trip together when we were fifteen and it was the most wonderful five days of my life. I want every day of our lives to be like that. So, will you--”)

Josie managed to propose in a total of eight different locations, which made Jane’s heart burst with pride. No doubt, her girlfriend orchestrated this whole proposal in a way that Jane’s inner prankster was sure to appreciate. Each time Josie bent down on one knee, Jane’s smile grew wider, and each time Josie stopped mid sentence and acted like the whole proposal didn’t happen, Jane felt even more sure that this was the woman she wanted to marry. 

And so, they ended the day back in their apartment complex. “So that was some day, huh?” Jane said, gripping Josie’s hand in hers. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Josie said, as she fiddled with the key and the lock in their apartment. 

“Jesus, it’s like I’m dating an amnesiac or something.”

“Ha ha.” Josie laughed sarcastically as she pushed the door open, revealing the main event of today’s proposal fest. 

“Oh. My. God.” Eyes wide, Jane stepped into their living room and stared at the scene before her. “Josie, my favorite band in the entire world has somehow gotten into our apartment.” Jane said, still in trance as she stared at the people before her, their instruments already set up. 

“I know.”

“Wait, aren’t you guys supposed to be on a world tour or something?” Jane asked, still trying to figure out if all of this was real. Kings of the Kastle has been Jane’s favorite band since she was in high school, she’s been to a handful of their concerts but she never thought she’d have them perform for her in her very own living room. 

“We should be. But we took a detour for this special day,” The lead singer, Mike, said as he started to strum the familiar intro to Jane’s favorite song. “Plus, you have a really scary and convincing girlfriend,” He mumbled before starting out the song. 

She whirled around to face Josie to thank her for the surprise when she found that for the ninth time that night, Josie Pye was on one knee once again, ring in between her fingers. “Surprise,” Josie said meekly, a small proud smile on her face making her features softer in the dim lights. 

The band continued to play behind her but the world seemed to fall away at the sight of her girlfriend so openly vulnerable.

“You’ve heard me propose for about eight times but I still have a lot left to say. Jane, you’ve taught me a lot of things over the course of our relationship and I couldn’t be happier with who I turned out to be. Years ago, I wouldn’t have even thought of doing such a silly way of proposing. Hell, I didn’t even think I’d be the one to propose,” Josie took a breath to give a weak chuckle and a sniffle, giving away just how emotional she was actually getting. Jane gave her an encouraging smile. “You have given me so much strength to do things that I never thought I wouldn’t have done without you. I owe a lot of things to you and I hope you know just how much I love you and your little antics.”

Jane giggled softly, the band’s playing reaching a beautiful crescendo. 

“So, what I’m trying to say is, Jane Andrews, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“What if I said no?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.” Jane smiled at Josie and knelt down in front of her so that they were both at eye level. “Yes.” She mumbled before crashing her lips onto Josie’s, sealing the promise for good.


End file.
